catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat/German
The German lyrics for "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 "Skimble von der Eisenbahn" Alt-Deuteronimus: Skimble von der Eisenbahn Alle: der Kater vom Nachtexpress Nachts um elf auf Bahnsteig neun niemand steigt mehr aus noch ein längst verstaut sind Postsack und Gepäck Alle fragen "Wo ist Skimble?" und der Grund dafür ist simpel Ohne Skimble fährt der Zug nicht weg Skimble: Kofferträger, Bahnbeamte des Stationsvorstehers Tante alle suchen hier und dort alle fragen "Wo ist Skimble?" Und der Grund dafür ist simpel Ohne Skimble fährt der Zug nicht fort Wenn's auf elf Uhr zwanzig geht und der Zug noch immer steht und die Reisenden am Fenster schimpfen schon bin ich auf einmal da und sag lässig bloß ich war noch beschäftigt im Gepäckwagon Alle: Wie ein grüner Blitz blinkt sein Katzenblick Da springt das Signal auf "Start" Skimble: Und schon geht es los in den Norden hoch quer durch England geht die Fahrt Alle: Skimble von der Eisenbahn der Kater vom Nachtexpress Skimble: Und falls es euch interessiert wer die Oberaufsicht führt hier im Zug dann seht auf mich von dem Führer in der Lok zu den Schaffnern beim Tarock wer den Überblick behält bin ich Alle: Durch den Gang sieht man ihn eilen und er prüft in den Abteilen die Gesichter seiner Fahrgäste gut er bemerkt, wenn was nicht stimmt wenn sich einer schlecht benimmt oder wenn da jemand was Verbotne's tut Er bekämpft vor allen Dingen jedes Lärmen oder Singen wozu meist sein strenger Blick schon genügt so herrscht Stille in den Wagen und es kommen keine Klagen was nur an Skimbles scharfer Aufsicht liegt Bei der Eisenbahn da weiß jedermann dieser Kater ist geschickt und klug es gibt niemals Stress auf dem Nachtexpress Wenn Skimble mitfährt im Zug Skimble von der Eisenbahn der Kater vom Nachtexpress Skimble: Und mein Eifer lässt nicht nach ich bin immer frisch und wach ab und zu gönn’ ich mir eine Tasse Tee Und ich gieß -das muss schon sein- einen Tropfen Whisky rein wenn ich nachts als Wächter meinen Dienst verseh Gibt es einen Aufenthalt und ist es nicht zu kalt Vertret ich mir am Bahnsteig kurz die Füße Bleibt der Zug noch etwas stehn lass ich mich im Stellwerk sehn weil ich gern den Bahnbeamten dort begrüße Und dann schau ich noch vorbei bei der Bahnhofspolizei und mache Meldung -ich gehöre ja zum Team Alle: Hört er draußen das Signal ruft er schnell: "Bis nächstes mal!" Und weiter fährt der Nachtexpress mit ihm Und beim Aussteigen dann, schau ihn richtig an er formt den Schwanz wie ein "S" Das heißt: Bye-Bye bis bald auf der Eisenbahn beim Kater vom Nachtexpress Und, bye-bye, bis bald auf der Eisenbahn beim Kater vom Nachtexpress Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Skimbleshanks" Old Deuteronomy: Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn. Alle: Der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Man hört's rascheln durch die Gleise Fünf vor Elf, kurz vor der Reise, wenn der Zug zur Abfahrt wirklich steht: "Wo ist Skimble? Wo ist Skimble?" Wo der wohl wieder stecken kann – man weiß, dass ohne ihn nichts geht. Skimbleshanks: Bei den Schaffnern, Kofferträgern und sogar beim Bahnsteigfeger Ist die Sorge schon sehr groß. "Wo ist Skimble?" rufen alle, denn es fährt in keinem Falle ohne ihn der Postzug los. Fünf nach Elf ist's letzte Not, das Signal zeigt weiter rot, und verzweifelt fragen alle: "Was wird nun?" Plötzlich schlend're ich daher, aber keiner weiß, woher; vorn im Frachtabteil hat ich zu tun. Alle: Sein grasgrüner Blick gibt das Zeichen an. Das Signal zeigt: "Freie Bahn!" Skimbleshanks: Endlich geht's dann los, und jetzt kann der Zug in den nördlichen Norden fahr'n! Alle: Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress! Skimbleshanks: Es ist allen völlig klar, für die Aufsicht bin ich da in dem Schlafwagenexpress. Ist der Heizer gut auf Draht und die Schaffner spielen Skat, mach ich mehr oder weniger den Rest. Alle: Und er schreitet durch die Gänge, mustert jeden in der Menge, ob er erster oder zweiter Klasse reist. Es wird alles kontrolliert, wenn er stündlich patrouilliert; so passiert nichts, was er nicht als erster weiß! Um zu wissen, was sie denken, braucht er nur den Blick zu lenken auf die Leute – und sie wussten genau: Ist der Skimble nachts an Bord und wacht, herrscht nur Zucht und Ordnung, keine Zügellosigkeit und kein Radau. Und in Skimble's Reich spielst Du keinen Streich. Er ist dafür viel zu klug. Alles läuft nach Plan in der Eisenbahn, hat der Skimble Dienst im Zug. Skimbleshanks: Jeder war sehr glücklich, weil Er schnellstens sein Abteil Fand mit seinem kleinen Namensschild. Drinnen war es sehr adrett, frischer Leinen auf dem Bett, nicht ein Staubkorn trübt das Bild. Kleine Lampen an der Wand, dass man nachts auch lesen kann, und ein Ventilator ist dort installiert. Und in einer der vier Ecken steht ein kleines rundes Becken und ein Hebel für die Heizung, wenn man friert. Kurz bevor sie schlafen geh'n, kommt der Schaffner um zu seh'n, möchte Sie zu Frühstück Kaffee? Alle: Oder Tee? Skimbleshanks: Da bin ich schnell am Ort und erinn're ihn sofort, denn Skimble schaut, dass nichts daneben geht. Alle: Und dann fallen sie in ihr warmes Bett Und schlafen ganz tief und fest; Beruhigt, denn die Mäuse stören nicht, sie wissen alle, Skimble tut seine Pflicht. Denn auf ihn kommt’s an in der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress! Skimbleshanks: Für die Pflichten in der Nacht, bleib ich immer frisch und wach. Mit 'ner guten Tasse Tee ab und zu Und 'nem kleinen Schlückchen Rum Geh’n die Stunden schneller um und dabei fang ich gelegentlich 'nen Floh. In Crewe schliefen sie noch schön, denn es war kein Ton zu hör'n, als ich den Bahnsteig ab und auf stolzierte. Und sie träumten wunderbar, als in Carlisle Pause war, und ich mit dem Wächter gutgelaunt spazierte. In Dumfries war'n sie dabei, rief ich stolz die Polizei, falls es mal irgendetwas auszusetzen gab. Alle: Und der Zug war nie zu spät Auf dem Weg nach Gallowgate, denn Skimble hielt die Mannschaft stets auf Trab. Und er winkt mit seinem Schwanz an der Endstation, wenn jeder dann den Zug verlässt, "Tschüss, bis bald", sagt er dann an der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Skimbleshanks" Old Deuteronomy: Skimbleshanks Old Deuteronomy, Rumpleteazer and Sillabub: von der Eisenbahn, Alle: der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Man hört' s rascheln durch die Gleise, zehn vor neun, kurz vor der Reise, wenn der Zug zur Abfahrt fertig steht. "Wo ist Skimble ? Wo ist Skimble ?" Na, wo der wohl wieder stecken kann, man weiss, dass ohne ihn nichts geht ! Skimbleshanks: Bei den Schaffnern, Kofferträgern und sogar beim Bahnsteigfeger ist die Sorge schon sehr gross: "Wo ist Skimble ?" rufen alle, denn es fährt in keinem Falle ohne ihn der Postzug los. Zehn nach neun ist letzte Not: Das Signal zeigt weiter rot, und verzweifelt fragen alle: "Was wird nun ?" Plötzlich schlend' re ich daher, aber keiner weiss, woher. Vorn, im Frachtabteil, hatt' ich zu tun ! Alle: Sein grasgrüner Blick gibt das Zeichen an, Das Signal zeigt "Frei Bahn" ! Skimbleshanks: Endlich geht' s dann los, und jetzt kann der Zug in den nördlichen Norden fahr'n ! Alle: Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Skimbleshanks: Es ist allen völlig klar, für die Aufsicht bin ich da in dem Schlafwagenexpress. Ist der Heizer gut auf Draht, und die Schaffner spielen Skat, mach ich mehr oder weniger den Rest. Alle: Und er schreitet durch die Gänge, mustert jeden in der Menge, ob er Erster oder Zweiter Klasse reist. Es wird alles kontrolliert, wenn er stündlich patroulliert, so passiert nix, was er nicht als erster weiss. Um zu wissen, was sie denken, braucht er nur den Blick zu lenken auf die Leute - und sie wussten genau: Ist der Skimble nachts an Bord und wacht, herrscht dann Zucht und Ordnung, keine Zügellosigkeit und kein Radau ! Und in Skimbles Reich spielst Duf einen Streich, dafür ist er viel zu klug Alles läuft nach Plan in der Eisenbahn, hat der Skimble Dienst im Zug ! Skimbleshanks: Jeder war sehr glücklich, fand er schnellstens sein Abteil mit seinem kleinen Namensschild. Drinnen war es sehr adrett, frisches Leinen auf dem Bett, nicht ein Staubkorn trübt das Bild. Kleine Lampen an der Wand, dass man nachts auch lesen kann, und ein Ventilator ist dort installiert. Und in einer der vier Ecken steht ein kleines rundes Becken und ein Hebel für die Heizung, wenn man friert. Kurz bevor sie schlafen geh' n, kommt der Schaffner, um zu seh' n: " Möchten Sie zum Frühstück Schinken Alle: oder Speck ? Skimbleshanks: Wenn er' s vergisst, bin ich zur Stelle und ich sag' s ihm auf die Schnelle denn mit Skimble ist der Service erst perfekt Alle: Und dann fallen sie in ihr warmes Bett und schlafen ganz tief und fest, Kater: beruhigt, denn die Mäuse stören nicht, sie wissen alle, Skimble tut seine Pflicht, denn auf ihn kommt' s an in der Eisenbahn, Alle: der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Katzen: Skimbleshanks, der Kater vom Nachtexpress Skimbleshanks, der Kater vom Nachtexpress Kater: Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn der Kater vom Nachtexpress Skimbleshanks: Für die Pflichten in der Nacht bleib' ich immer frisch und wach mit ' ner guten Tasse Tee ab und zu. Und mit ' nem kleinen Schlückchen Rum geh' n die Stunden schneller um, und dabei fang' ich gelegentlich ' nen Floh. Anfangs schliefen sie noch schön, denn es war kein Ton zu hör' n, als ich den Bahnsteig auf und ab stolzierte. Und sie träumten wunderbar, als dann später Pause war, und ich mit dem Wächter gutgelaunt spazierte. Meistens schaute ich vorbei bei der Bahnhofspolizei, falls es mal irgendetwas mitzuteilen gab. Alle: Und der Zug kam pünktlich an und war so der Stolz der Bahn, denn Skimble hielt die Mannschaft stets auf Trab. Und er winkt mit seinem Schwanz wenn jeder dann den Zug verlässt. "Tschüs, bis bald", sagt er dann an der Eisenbahn, der Kater vom Nachtexpress. "Tschüs, bis bald", sagt er dann an der Eisenbahn, Skimbleshanks von der Eisenbahn der Kater vom Nachtexpress. Category:Musical Numbers